


Babies' First Christmas

by The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade/pseuds/The_Elephant_in_the_Pride_Parade
Summary: JC moments with each of Voyager's babies, and one of their own.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Advent, 2373

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dawn47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn47/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa present for Dawn, who asked for baby's first Christmas. I couldn't decide which Voyager baby was the most adorable, so I'm giving you all four!

"You like the decorations?" Chakotay asked as he sat across from Naomi's highchair, wielding a spoonful of mashed banana. Sam and Neelix had assured him she was easy to feed, now that she was on solid food. Especially if he played starship with the spoon. 

But today she was much more interested in the holographic tree and menorah in the corner of the mess hall, then Chakotay’s starship-spoon

"They're normally a real set of candles and a real tree," he told the baby, and caught her attention long enough to feed her the spoonful of banana. 

Naomi swallowed most of it and looked at the decorations again. “Wah da!” She demanded pointing to them.

“They’re for Hanuaka and Christmas,” Chakotay replied and tried to feed her another spoonful. 

Naomi had other ideas. She grabbed the spoon banana-side-first and cheered, waving it at the holograms and flinging mashed banana on Chakotay in the process.

Chakotay chuckled. "Alright, alright." He stood and lifted Naomi out of her chair, then grabbed the sonic cleaner that Sam had insisted he would thank her for. He brought Naomi up to the tree while he cleaned the banana off of them both.

She gaped at the shiny decorations on the tree, the ornaments twinkling from the light of the Menorah's six lit candles.

"Does it feel like a real tree?" he asked as she grabbed one of the holographic branches. "Probably not, or it would be much pricklier.” He grinned when she looked at him as if she understood the words already. Perhaps she did. The studies Sam had shared on how Ktarian's developed were truly fascinating. Their brains’ language centers matured far faster than their motor skills at this stage.

"It's a Christmas tree," he said as she reached out to play with his combadge. "You’re going to see a really big one on the holodeck in two weeks, but Neelix insisted we have this one during the advent - that's the 25 days before Christmas.” He then stepped over to the Menorah and watched her eyes dart between the life-like candle flames. "Don’t touch this one," he cautioned, letting her grab his finger when she reached for the candles. "Your Mom and the Captain will never forgive me if I teach you it's okay to play with fire… even the holographic kind." He chuckled. "Did you know we almost a real tree and a real menorah?" he asked.

Naomi tilted her head at him. "Oo-boh?"

"I do know," he said as she moved his hand back and forth by the index finger. "Neelix wanted the real candles and the real tree - well, he thought we should grow a giant leola root shrub… I suspect he wanted to eat it later - they do that at Prixin."

"Yum!"

He looked at Naomi askance. "Really?"

She nodded.

"That’s a first. From now on you can eat mine then." He looked back at the candles and the tree. "Of course then we got wind that he wanted to have the lit candles and the tree up at the same time... I promise this whole crew can do the fire protocols in their sleep, but it's really not something we want to live-test, is it?"

"Ya!"

"Nooo," he shook his head.

"Ya Ya!" 

He sighed and laughed. "I tried, Sam,” he muttered and then brought Naomi back to the tree. “Now your Mom's family," he said, "celebrates Christmas." He pointed up so she could see the reindeer and sleigh ornaments ringed around the top. "There's an ancient legend they tell about Christmas," he said. "Has Mommy told you about Santa Claus?"

Naomi pointed up at the ornament in the red coat and red hat. "Sama!"

Chakotay grinned. "That’s right," he said. "They say every Christmas Eve he travels to every child who believes in Christmas, and he'll leave all the presents they wished for under the tree, and little presents tucked into their socks!"

Naomi shrieked as he tickled her feet and then looked between the ornament and him and giggled. "Sama!" she said, slapping the red shoulder of his jacket.

Chakotay chuckled. "No no" he shook his head. "That is just my uniform. I am not Santa… see" he turned his head to the side and pointed at his hair. "Santa has white hair, do you see white hair?"

"Wuh hee!" Naomi squealed and patted her hand on the hair just over Chakotay’s ear.

He groaned. "No. No: That is black hair."

"Wuh hee!"

"No… I don’t," He looked around to see if anyone was watching and then checked his reflection in the viewport. He blushed; right over his ear was a very prominent streak of white.

"Alright fine" he wagged his finger at Naomi. "But don't tell anyone."

"Sama!" 

"I'm not" 

“Sama!”

Kathryn Janeway watched from the entrance to the mess hall, stifling giggles as she leaned on the open doorway. 

“No… that’s Santa. I don’t look like Santa.”

“Sama Sama!”

Kathryn looked on fondly and with great longing.  _ You'd be a wonderful father,  _ she wanted to say, but she tucked the thought away for another life - one where they weren't 70 years from home with responsibilities that kept them apart. 

Finally, Chakotay noticed her. "Help me," he said as Naomi pat the top of his head, seemingly having noticed the lack of a hat.

Kathryn sidled up to him, letting her amusement show. "Help with what?"

"I'm trying to explain that I'm not Santa," he said. "See, Naomi, you'll believe the Captain."

"Hello, Sweetie!" Janeway scooped Naomi out of Chakotay's arms and bounced her. "You think he's Santa?" 

"I don't look a thing like him," Chakotay insisted, looking skeptically at the ornament that had started this.

"Hmm. You're right." Kathryn brought Naomi over to the replicators. She called something up. "You need these!" she declared, turning around to reveal a Santa hat and a giant cloud-like Santa beard.

Chakotay shook his head. "Oh come on, Kathryn, she’ll know it is me"

" _ She is one."  _ Kathryn tossed the costume at him. "Quick, put them on, I'll distract her."

He pouted. "Can't Tuvok do it?"

Kathryn let out a peel of laughter. "Somehow he doesn't seem the best fit for  _ jolly _ old Saint Nick," she said, eyes twinkling. "Come on Chakotay. We can call Sam down. Don't you think she'd love to let Naomi meet Santa?" 

He was no match for her wide blue eyes. Chakotay sighed and grinned, shaking his head. He turned around. "Don't let Paris in here then," he told her as he donned the beard and hat. Then he sat in the chair closest to the tree. "Ho ho ho!" he said, raising his arms as he settled into the role.

Kathryn grinned and walked over to him, turning Naomi around to see him.

She shrieked. "Sama!"

"Hello, Little Miss Wildman," he said, taking her from Kathryn as she stared at his hat and white beard. "Has someone been a very very good girl this year?"

Kathryn called for Sam to bring a holo-imager to the mess hall and then came to stand next to Chakotay. She put a hand on his shoulder as Naomi grabbed for the pom-pom on the hat. "Has she?" Kathryn added.

Thinking quickly, Chakotay reached over and took the abandoned spoon and bananas. "I’m sure she’ll be on the nice list if she would finish eating her lunch," he teased, holding the food in front of the baby. "Here Naomi. Let's pretend the spoon is a sleigh. You want Santa to come for Christmas. So you have to let the sleigh come to the house. Okay... ready… here is the sleigh. woosh…." 


	2. Christmas, 2376

Chakotay watched Naomi dash excitedly between the tree and the assembled crew, dutifully fulfilling her role as “Santa’s Helper” and distributing the Secret Santa gifts.

“And this one is for Icheb!” she declared, startling the Brunali boy who sat between the twins in the corner of the mess hall. She dropped the bright silver present into his lap and immediately skipped back to the tree.

Icheb unwrapped the package, unveiling a green knitted sweater Chakotay knew was handmade, for he had watched Kathryn making it every night after dinner since the secret santa assignments had been announced. 

He looked up, seeking her reaction as Icheb immediately began to put on the gift. She was not sitting beside him. Instead, this year, she was standing at the back of the crew, close to the doors. She smiled behind her glass of cider as she saw Icheb’s delight over the present. 

“And this one is for Mortimer” Naomi’s voice cut through the chatter around the mess hall and Chakotay looked away from Kathryn long enough to laugh as she tried to drag what was no doubt a very heavy book across the carpet. He got up to assist her.

When they’d successfully delivered Mortimer his gift, Chakotay looked back towards Kathryn, only to see the mess hall doors slipping shut. He frowned, but retook his seat beside B’elanna. 

“Where’d she go?” he whispered.

B’elanna snorted. “You’d know better than me old man,”

Chakotay sighed. 

Tom chose that moment to lean around B’elanna and give Chakotay a most irritating crooked grin. “I might know where she went.”

Chakotay frowned. “You.”

“Oh don’t act so surprised,” Paris lounged back in his chair and threw an arm around B'elanna. “I mean it’s easy to put together…”

B’elanna rolled her eyes. “Don’t start,” she ordered the two of them.

“She’s not gone back to work has she,” Chakotay frowned. “I told her Tuvok could handle it. She shouldn’t work on her favorite holiday.”

“You really don’t know?” Paris chuckled. “Relax, she’s fine. Doc and I have the situation under control.”

Chakotay felt his stomach turn. “Paris,” he said urgently. “What do you mean.”

“Noth-owww!” he yelped as B’elanna elbowed him in the side. Several crewmen turned to stare in curiosity or disapproval over his outburst. “Everythings fine,” he said he turned and pouted at B’elanna.

She shook her head. “No, you’ve got him worried, spill.”

Paris sighed. “Fine,” he rubbed his side. “She’s probably with the baby - little tyke is still having a lot of ups and downs. Captain’s been a huge help with her. She’s been turning up in sickbay every chance she gets.

Chakotay sighed. “Oh okay.” 

“You really had no idea where she was?” B’elanna murmured.

Chakotay blushed and tugged his ear. “It’s not like I have a tracker on her,” he said. He averted his eyes from her accusatory glare. It was no secret that Kathryn and he had been spending less time together of late, though their standing dinners remained unchanged.

His thoughts turned to her spending her holiday in sickbay, watching over the infant they’d liberated from the derelict borg ship months prior. What if it was one of the baby’s bad days? He was overcome by the urge to check on Kathryn and began to stand....

“And this one is for the Commander!” Naomi cheered, and suddenly his path was blocked by a rather insistent four-year-old shoving a striped red and white box into his hands. 

Chakotay sat back in his seat, disguising his disappointment at not being able to follow Kathryn. He set about unwrapping the secret santa gift.

It took a while for him to find an opening to leave the gathering, but eventually, as Neelix wheeled out desserts, he took his chance.

The ship was running on a skeleton crew for the holiday. Deck Five was completely deserted.

As he neared sickbay, Chakotay heard a raspy voice carrying a melody through the halls.

_ “Silent Night… Holy Night, _

_ All is calm, all is bright.” _

Chakotay found himself softening his steps in response, unwilling to disrupt the soft, raspy voice of the singer

_ “'Round yon virgin Mother and Child _

_ Holy infant so tender and mild.” _

He neared the sickbay doors and slipped silently inside.

Kathryn was sitting on the biobed closest to the baby’s bassinet. She was rocking the little girl in her arms, crooning the christmas song like a lullaby.

_ “Sleep in heavenly peace _

_ Sleep in heavenly peace” _

Chakotay leaned back against the wall, unwilling to disrupt the beautiful sight. 

_ Silent night, holy night! _

_ Shepherds quake at the sight! _

_ Glories stream from heaven afar; _

_ Heavenly hosts sing Al-le-lu-ia!” _

She looked up and saw him looking and her breath caught, a blush creeping up her cheeks. He grinned and shook his head. She was not the best singer but he so wanted her to continue. 

The baby apparently wanted her to continue too. She cried in Kathryn's arms and a tiny, pale hand escaped the swaddle, reaching for Kathryn’s hair.

She chuckled and caught the baby’s finger.

_ “Christ the Savior is born! _

_ Christ the Savior is born! _

_ Christ the Savior is born! _

_ Silent night, holy night” _

Chakotay approached the bed, putting an arm around her shoulders. She leaned gratefully against him. Her voice getting softer as the baby’s face relaxed, she pressed her tiny head, still bandaged from the removal of her implants, against Kathryn’s warm jacket. 

_ “Son of God, oh, love's pure light _

_ Radiant beams from Thy holy face _

_ With the dawn of redeeming grace _

_ Jesus, Lord at Thy birth _

_ Jesus, Lord at Thy birth _

_ Jesus, Lord at Thy birth”  _

Kathryn sang the old song through one more time, this time Chakotay hummed along. The infant finally dozed off during the refrain.

Kathryn sighed. “I know she doesn’t even know what Christmas is. It’s probably an ordinary day on her planet,” She stroked the baby’s bald head. “It just seemed wrong for her to be all alone down here. And she likes being sung to.”

“How is she?” he asked. The last report from the Doctor had hardly been optimistic. He had repeatedly emphasized his lack of knowledge. He knew only what little medical information about her species the borg had deemed useful, which unfortunately didn’t lend itself to disassimilating an underdeveloped baby.

“She’s hanging in there,” Kathryn said and sniffed. "She's so just little," she whispered with distress. "She hasn't opened her eyes yet. I think she normally would never have been born so soon. And the implants weren’t much more developed than the rest of her; they started failing even faster than the other children’s." She shook her head. "I don't know how much longed the doctor can…” 

She was interrupted by the chirp of her combadge. It startled the infant, who instantly began crying. Chakotay lifted her out of Kathryn’s arms, soothing her so that Kathryn could hear the call.

“ _ Captain _ ,” it was Tuvok. “We’re receiving a hail from a civilian vessel two light years from here.” 

“A distress call,” 

“No, they claim to be the same species as our youngest passenger.” 

The Captain gasped and her hand touched her mouth

“Initial scans of their vessel support their claim.” Tuvok continued. 

“Do they have medical personnel?” she asked, reaching out and grasping Chakotay’s arm.

“A fully staffed infirmary… including pediatric care,” Tuvok said. 

“Set course, maximum warp,” Kathryn ordered. 

As soon as Tuvok cut the call, Kathryn looked at the still-squalling infant and, putting a hand over her face, sobbed in relief. “Oh thank God,” she murmured. 

“Seems a bit like a Christmas miracle doesn’t it.” 

Kathryn let out a watery chuckle. She reached out for the baby and Chakotay passed her over, laying a comforting hand on Kathryn’s shoulder. “I don’t put much stock in miracles,” Kathryn said as the baby settled back to sleep against her chest. “But I might just this one time.” 


	3. Christmas Eve, 2377

Miral let out a startled squeak as the cold snowflake landed on her tiny, grasping hand. She wriggled in her chuckling grandfather’s arms and reached for another snowflake as it crossed her vision, wide brown eyes following it as it landed on the foot of her Christmas red onesie. She was too young to smile, but the sound that escaped her was one of pure delight. 

“Yes, that’s snow!” Owen exclaimed, resplendent in white tie for the Christmas gala-turned-homecoming-celebration. It was currently tarnished by baby spit-up, which didn’t seem to bother the otherwise unbending Admiral in the slightest. He’d taken to his only granddaughter like a moth to flame in the three days since setting eyes on her in _Voyager’s_ transporter room. He’d been wrapped around her little finger ever since, volunteering at every available moment to give her sleep-deprived parents a break.

“Your first snow on your first Christmas, You are a lucky one, aren’t you,” Owen was saying.

“Well right after she was born, we did make it home from the Delta Quadrant in one piece, She’s a real good luck charm,” Kathryn said, stepping out into the light snowfall and holding out her hand to catch one of the flakes. It was deliciously cold on her palm and the winter air had the biting fresh smell that no holodeck could ever replicate. She held up the snowflake, watching it melt. 

“No, that wasn’t luck,” Owen said and she turned her head. He was beaming at her. “That trip home from the other side of the galaxy is all down to you.” 

Kathryn felt her eyes well. “I had a fantastic crew,” she started to say.

“Katie,” Owen cut her off, “When I heard you were alive and half a galaxy away, I didn’t think I’d ever see my son again.” He looked towards the ballroom. “We looked into all kinds of transwarp travel of course, but we were still decades away. Even getting communications was as much a stroke of genius as incredible luck.” He chuckled. “We all thought it was impossible… and then you come bursting out of a transwarp conduit, hitching a ride on a Borg cube. Don’t write that off as luck. No other captain would have had the guts. They’d have picked a long, uncertain journey over flying into a Borg hub any day.” 

“Well I had certain unsanctioned advantages,” Kathryn rasped, crossing her arms. “And it was hardly uncertain. I knew that -” 

“Don’t tell me,” Owen held up a hand. “I still want plausible deniability.” He smiled at Miral as she grabbed his finger. “But I don’t think you have to worry about the Temporal Prime Directive. Not when everyone at HQ is either awed or terrified by you.” He sighed. “Two days ago, I was recording a holiday message for Tom that was going to take weeks to reach him… and now he’s home… I can make amends, I can get to know that brilliant Chief Engineer of yours… I can spoil my granddaughter… it wouldn’t be possible without you Katie.” 

She felt herself getting choked up and dashed a tear on her face. “I don’t think I deserve such high praise,” she rasped.

“You do and more.” She was startled when he stepped closer to her, shifting Miral so he could wrap her in a hug. He kissed her forehead. “Thank you for bringing them home.” 

He pulled back, clearing his throat. “Ah - Commander, getting some fresh air.” 

“Here to see the Captain, actually,” Chakotay said. “Could you give us a minute?” 

“Of course. Come on, Pumpkin," he said to Miral. "Why don’t we go see what Mommy and Daddy are getting up to, hmm?”

Admiral Paris left the balcony, and Kathryn used the moment to compose herself, turning towards the view of beautiful, snow-covered San Francisco.

“For someone who gets to spend her first Christmas at home in seven years, you don’t seem too cheery,” Chakotay worried. She leaned into the arm he wrapped around her shoulders, smiling as he rubbed her arm to ward off the chilly air.

“Yes well…” she sighed. “I’m not unhappy,” she told him. “I just… _“_ She rubbed her neck as she recalled her own tiredness.

There had seemed to be no end to the work and _paperwork_ needed to get the crew disembarked, on leave, the ship prepared for Starfleet to study and repair, and then of course the debriefings that she could look forward to as soon as the new year started... Which was on top of learning Chakotay was destined to marry Seven of Nine. It was hard to truly enjoy her return with _that_ occupying her mind.

Kathryn sighed. “I just really need a coffee,” she finally told Chakotay

“I think I can help with that,” Chakotay said. And from the inside of his jacket he produced a flask that was warm to the touch. Steam wafted out as he unscrewed the cap, carrying the heavenly smell with it.

Kathryn nearly moaned as she snatched it, savoring the rich smell before taking a drink of the coffee. “You always know what I need.” 

He chuckled. “That you always need coffee is not a hard thing to guess,” he teased. 

She opted not to dispute that. “So why did you want to speak with me?” 

His eyes were twinkling. “Well… I heard a rumor that I felt needs straightening out. Apparently, you think I’m in a serious relationship with Seven of Nine… you apparently told her to 'take care of my heart' before we disembarked. And then left before she could respond.” 

Kathryn blushed. She’d hoped he wouldn’t hear about that. “I want you to be happy,” she said, looking away.

“Well, you see,” he cleared his throat. “It was a little awkward. She’d only asked me out a few weeks ago. And we called it off a few hours before you spoke to her.” 

Kathryn stiffened, turning fully towards him and tipping her head up to look at his dark eyes. “What?” she gasped.

The arm around her waist pulled her closer. “Being back in the alpha quadrant changes things,” Chakotay said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “There are now… billions of other fish in the sea for Seven to… explore.” He bent so that their noses touched. His breath smelled of peppermint as he whispered: “and I was _thinking_ since you no longer have any protocol in the way… that we could revise some of those parameters.” 

Kathryn let out a shaky breath and found herself staring at his mouth. “Revise...” she licked her lips. “I’d rather throw them out the airlock.” 

Chakotay grinned, showing off dimples that made her knees weaken. “Good,” he murmured and leaned in. Kathryn grasped his lapels in her free hand and met him halfway, gasping as his soft lips pressed against hers. It was a very good thing he was holding her up.

When they finally broke apart, both breathless, Kathryn laughed and nuzzled her nose against his. “Chakotay,” she asked, beaming. “Would you like… to come home with me for Christmas?” 

“There’s nothing I’d love more,” he said, and pulled her in for another kiss.

Neither of them noticed Owen and nearly all of their senior staff watching from inside the ballroom. The Admiral beamed and looked down at Miral. “Well, I guess Katie might be right - you are a very good luck charm.”


	4. Christmas Eve, 2379

Kathryn leaned forwards on the couch and massaged her aching lower back as she putting the finishing touches on Chakotay’s stocking. She’d been meaning to make him one for months and had somehow, with all the work at HQ, managed to forget about it until Christmas Eve. 

Phoebe told her it was pregnancy brain. Kathryn told her that was ridiculous.

Her sister danced her way into the living room wearing a garishly bright, homemade sweater that had “Number One Auntie,” stitched on under a Christmas wreath. She walked past Kathryn, hanging a tiny stocking on the mantle and then an ornament that said. “Baby’s First Christmas” on the tree.

Kathryn looked at her amused. “I’m not due for weeks yet, Pheebs,” she laughed. 

“You’ve been rubbing your back all day,” Phoebe said in a sing-song voice. 

“Yes well - she is very heavy,” Kathryn shook her head. “You’re just going to have to wait for all this fuss until next year.” 

A small contraction rippled across her belly, making her miss the next stitch. Kathryn gasped softly and looked up to see Phoebe, arms crossed and smirking.  “Braxton Hicks,” Kathryn said, trying to use her death glare on Phoebe.

It had never worked on her sister. “Mhmmm,” Phoebe shook her head. “I don’t believe you…” 

Kathryn huffed and set about finishing the stocking. Chakotay might only celebrate because she did, but she was not going to leave him with a replicated stocking. “Your Aunt is very annoying,” she grumbled, rubbing her belly.

The baby had been quiet all day, had not even kicked her once. Which was good because she had quite enough to deal with with this persistent back ache.

Her mother breezed into the room carrying a tray of Christmas cookies and cocoa. “How are we doing?” she asked. 

“I have one row left,” Kathryn declared. “And she is sleeping.” 

“Phoebe seems to think we’ll be celebrating the baby’s first Christmas tomorrow,” Gretchen said.

Kathryn snorted. “Phoebe will have to be content with her actual Christmas presents,” she said. 

Gretchen hummed knowingly and Kathryn frowned in annoyance. Her mother knew full well her due date wasn’t until January 10th.

She finished off the stocking and gratefully accepted a cup of cocoa from her mother. Leaning over was becoming increasingly cumbersome. She rubbed her back again as she took a sip.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to rummage up the medical tricorder?” Gretchen asked. 

“No,” Kathryn rolled her eyes. “Honestly. It is a backache. I’m  _ fine _ . You’re all as bad as Voyager’s CMO.” 

Gretchen shook her head and took her own cocoa, taking a peak out at the snow-covered drive. The flakes had been falling increasingly fast since lunchtime. “Looks like you finished that stocking just in time,” she told Kathryn. 

Chakotay strode through the front door of the house, and grinned as he dusted the snow off his boots. “Sorry I’m late,” he said as he hung his coat and bag by the door. “The exams took longer to grade than I thought.” 

“No matter,” Gretchen waved a hand at him as Kathryn eagerly set aside her cocoa. “Dinner is still in the oven.” 

Chakotay grinned, showing off his dimples and walking up to Kathryn. “Merry Christmas,” he said holding out his arms.

She stood up quickly to meet him - too quickly. The movement set her off balance and she fell against his chest, just as another ripple of pain spread through her back and belly.

A warm splash of liquid suddenly covered their socks and the wood floor. Kathryn gasped.

“ _ I told you so!”  _ Phoebe shrieked. She had found the tricorder and waved it around Kathryn as Chakotay pushed her back, his face paled as he gaped at the floor. 

“Are you in labor?” he sputtered.

“I...” Kathryn looked down at the floor as another contraction made her grit her teeth. She squeezed his arms tightly. “I thought it was a back ache.” She stared at her wet socks and leggings. Her water had broken. “Fuck.” 

“Oh don’t worry about that, dears,” Gretchen said. She rubbed Kathryn’s back. “I called the doctor an hour ago. She’ll be here soon” 

Kathryn snapped her head to the right. “You should have told me!” 

“We did,” Phoebe giggled. “ _ You _ were in denial.” 

“I…” Kathryn gaped at Chakotay. “Oh God.” 

“You’re okay,” he said. “No, it’s fine, let’s get… ah.” 

“The birth kit,” Gretchen reminded them, looking decidedly amused. “It’s already in the bedroom.” 

“I’m… having a baby…” 

“Finally she says it,” Phoebe was gleeful. She pat Kathryn on the shoulder as she assisted Chakotay in getting her up the stairs. “Have I mentioned how thoughtful it was to get me a niece for Christmas. Now just hold off on the birth part for another five hours. She’ll be extra adorable if she’s a real Christmas baby.” 

…

It took another six and a half hours. Phoebe was incredibly pleased. Kathryn vowed take her down a few notches by dumping snow down her shirt as soon as she felt like standing.

Everything had gone smoothly. The doctor hadn’t even needed to set up the portable holographic medical suite. Kathryn laid her head against Chakotay’s shoulder. It was 2 am on Christmas Day, and she was bone tired, but the last thing she wanted to do was sleep.

His arms were wrapped around her, as the both of them held their daughter. Tiny Teya Noelle Janeway didn’t seem sleepy either. She was squinting up at both of them, face still scrunched and rosy, perfect down to the tuft of black hair on her head.

“Phoebe wants you to put a bow on her head tomorrow morning,” Chakotay whispered. 

“That would be cute,” Kathryn sighed. “But she’s not Phoebe’s Christmas present. She’s ours. She can be Phoebe’s next year.” 

Chakotay kissed her temple. “Sounds perfect.” 


End file.
